Burning Past
by Life Remixed
Summary: Nojiko's dead... and so is her daughterI'm sorry Nami', Gus said.Another death. Another loss. Another pang. Another reason for her desperation to kill him.ZoNa. My first fic in Onepiece. Hope you like it.


Author's note-

This is my first ZoNa fic, so be kind and tell me how to proceed further. Although I've already written the story, your views will be gladly accepted.

This story takes place after chopper arc. Zoro can be a bit OOC.

And I think the characters in the story are not properly balanced.

Here goes nothing

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Disaster at the docks.

The straw hat pirates had a hell of time. The carnival in the town was simply mind blowing. They thoroughly enjoyed every bit of it. But everything had its end-or so Zoro thought. Only he and Usopp were willing to return to their ship. The captain was attached to the food there, Sanji attracted to the girls and Chopper to the sweets. The only person missing from the feast was Nami. She stayed back saying she had a map to complete knowing well that the crew didn't buy it. Who would? Nami missing from a carnival? But the look on her face was enough to make them shut up. Of course, Sanji did pester her for sometime about it but when Luffy dragged him off, he forgot all about it. They did not raise an objection because Nami was turning more violent and belligerent day by day.

Zoro and Usopp left for the Going Merry on their own, knowing that some things never change. As they neared the docks, people there were running helter skelter, away from the ships and boats anchored there. From their position, they could see smoke rising rapidly and thickly from a ship.

'Fire!', usopp cried. Zoro glanced around and in a second deducted whose ship it was:

'It's Going Merry!', he yelled.

'What!', Usopp cried. He glanced around and asked, 'Where's Nami?'

'Nami! Trust this woman to be alone and look at the trouble she gets in!', he yelled frustrated, walking towards the ship

'I'm going on to search for her', he said.

Once on the ship, he looked around and was shocked. The deck was blazing and burnt so badly that it was barely recognizable.

'Nami! Where the hell are you?', he yelled, swallowing the fumes and ashes. He looked at the place where he last saw her, sitting in that armchair of hers', telling them to enjoy their day. One hell of a day it was. Was she still sitting there when the fire started? If yes, she wouldn't have a chance of surviving.

'Shut up! Nami is brave-strong and clever for any situation. She wouldn't have been sitting there day dreaming while the fire spread. She would either have taken shelter in her cabin and then jumped into the water or be at her tangerines considering their distance from the deck. She wouldn't have jumped in the water or she would have come up to the town to tell us. This means she is still up at her tangerines.' Zoro thought as he made his way through the blazing fire.

Even at the top of the ship, where the tangerines were located, it was a blazing.

'Nami's plan to come up here was a waste', Zoro thought as he narrowed his eyes trying to locate her,' I've got to hurry', he said getting anxious. He was bruised where the wood had scratched him and was covered in soot.

'Nami!', he cried in relief, as he located the feeble outline of an orange head amongst the burning tri colors.

'Nami', he whispered, looking out for a safe path that would lead him to her, hoping an answer from the navigator.

'Can you hear me?', he tried again, as he took her hand for a pulse. He could feel it very feebly. He had to hurry-and fast.

'Hang in here, Nami- Chopper will cure you in a jiffy', he told her as he lifted her unconscious body in bridal way and jumped into the water to swim up to the shore.

But once in the water, he felt Nami's body give away. It was as though she had stopped breathing.

'No Nami! You've gotta be alive! Just hang in there for few more minutes. God!', he prayed, as he swam with one hand and the other wrapped around Nami. Since the accident until now, whenever he glanced at her face, it seemed to be overflowing with fear- fear of what, he didn't know.

As he reached the shore, he saw that the whole crew had gathered there. Probably Usopp had told them. Chopper at once ran towards Zoro with a bag of medical supplies they had bought on the way.

'I'm fine! Check Nami for God's sake!', he screamed as the unnoticed cuts pained him.

'H-Hurry up everyone-give me more cloth to stop her bleeding! She can't live if she loses so much-God! Do something- her pulse is weakening rapidly-give her warmth, someone!', the cracked voice of Chopper told the crew that whatever happened to Nami was of no good.

* * *

There it is….. now itz your turn..

Plz do review even if you didn't like it.

And flamers… you're invited.

I personally think that I didn't do justice to the story. I feel it's a whole lot crappy than what I thought.


End file.
